Angel
by Momijirules
Summary: Tatianya is Gandalf's niece. She is a confident, beautiful trickster bent on mischief. What happens when after the War, mischief finds her? A happy story. For now, no fighting will be involved. There will be later on potentially. I dearly hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The men sat quietly, restlessly. The last fight would start in less then a few days and here they were, sitting around a campfire in complete silence. The sound of squabbling brought the thoughts of Aragon, Gimli, Legolas and Théoden to a stop.

"Let me go, you filthy being!" a harsh voice had yelled.

"Stop right there miss!! What is a girl like you doing here?" This was one of the warriors, Théoden's warrior Grimbold.

"Girl?! Hah! I am already very close to losing my patience, and unless you want to wake up tomorrow finding yourself a eunuch. So I highly recommend you get your revolting self AWAY from me!!" This brought the attention of the attention of all the men (including Elf and Dwarf) to the small, cloaked being that was fighting the man who had a tight grasp on her wrist and was bringing her toward the group.

"My Lord," Grimbold began and then was cut off by a swift kick to the groin where he promptly fell over. The cloaked one stood up and stretched and surveyed her surroundings. She began to walk away after a moment. A gesture from the king made four men point very long swords at her and prodded the seething child back to the group.

"Who are you that disturbs us on this night we wish for peace?" Asked Théoden, his tone slightly agitated.

"Who am I?" The girl stated, and thought, "Why do you care to know?" She stalled, attempting to find an escape route. She caught the eyes of the dwarf sitting across the fire. His eyes holding awe and when he was about to speak she turned to him quicker then a whip "Hold. Your. Tongue." The men turned to Gimli who held her sharp gaze, bobbing his mouth open and closed like a fish. He didn't know what to say.

"You have come here, disturbed my men and you now threaten another?! We have NO TIME for this nonsense! Tell us your purpose or so help me-" Théoden was cut off by the girl, she threw off her cloak hood and watched the faces of those before her fill with emotions of awe. Before them was the most beautiful creature in the land. Hair of dark brown, eyes of deep forest green that shimmered with the light. Her skin was pale as milk, freckles dusting her face and arms. She looked very human, but also, not human. It was hard to describe what this being was.

"I am here," she began, her voice ringing clear to break the men of their stares, "because I must find Frodo of the Shire. Gimli, my good friend, where is he?" Gimli relaxed only slightly. She was speaking to him as a friend and that was a good thing. The two of them had been on shaky ground after her identity had been revealed to him.

He cleared his throat, unsure of whether or not she should be given an answer. "I do not trust you, Tatianya. Are you making mischief again?" He was brave to question her so. His heart broke into relief when she gave him a warm smile. He never knew how she'd react to some things.

"Hello Brother, how have you been fairing?" She knelt down and hugged her dear friend.

"Been better, how about you sister?" Now clearly, no one around the two understood what was going on between them. Legolas was the one to interrupt.

"Care to explain Gimli? You have a sister?" He looked the beautiful 'dwarf' over and arched an eyebrow, "one as pretty as this no less?"

Tatianya snorted, a most unlady like thing and spoke, her voice full of amusement, "Don't be a brown noser. It doesn't become an elf such as yourself." Legolas once again cocked an eyebrow,

"You seem to think I'm unworthy to give such a compliment?"

"No, I think you are too highly ranked to be giving away compliments to the likes of a dwarf's sister." He smirked, Aragon chuckled to himself as this unfolded. Aragon looked at her,

"This still doesn't explain…. anything. How care you related to Gimli? That doesn't even matter as much as why you need Frodo. And, who are you to expect we shall give you such important information?" He sat poking at the fire, his eyes never leaving hers. Tatianya stood and walked toward the fire, rubbing her hands together to warm them.

"I am not blood related to Gimli. Yes, he is my dear friend and we have been together long before he met you, but we have no relation. My friends all hated Dwarfs so I told them I was one, and Gimli was my brother. They stopped picking on him after that. No one crosses your older sister right Gimli?" She was given a grumble in response as Gimli sat back down, his face red. She laughed outright, which sounded like an angel's laugh. "As for Frodo? I have a gift for him, from Gandalf. I must give it to him as soon as possible."

The men looked at her with mistrust. She eyed them, each one carefully. "Look, I don't have much time. As fun as it is to play 'let's-be-uncle's-messenger-because-he-is-too-busy-to-deliver-his-own-damn-crap-to-this –Hobbit- while- he- spent- most- of- his- life- visiting- him', I still have duties I need to fulfill."

"Young one, you are confusing them." Gimli muttered. This was indeed true, the men did not understand what she was going on about, Tatianya sighed impatiently and drew from her sleeve a letter; she marched over to Théoden and shoved the letter into his hands. Startled, the Lord took the letter and read it over.

"She is not lying." He said finally, "This girl brings help to our young Hobbit, although I don't know where he is at the moment, you should tell her, Aragon."

"….. I don't trust you. Your eyes are filled with trickery." Aragon stepped closer and examined her face. A little too much for someone's liking.

"Well I don't trusty you either, so we are square. Besides, I live for trickery. I am the niece of Gandalf the White. A sorceress in training." She took a step closer to the man, soon to be king she knew, so that their foreheads were almost touching. She gave him a knowing smirk, "I live to trick. Such is my nature until I must fill the shoes of my uncle. And his feet are big."

Aragon took a step back and laughed. "Young one, I shall tell you where Frodo is."

* * *

That was the last time the three (Gimli, Aragon and Legolas) saw Tatianya until the Coronation, to which Aragon would be crowned king. The Coronation was about to start, Aragon wandered the halls looking for Gandalf. When he finally found the man he was walking in on a scolding, to his niece.

"Why, pray tell, did you put a curse on the crown Aragon is going to wear?" Gandalf rubbed his face in annoyance. "We won the biggest battle in our life time and you want to kill the man?!"

"Will you chill out? Seriously, I just put a tiny spell on it. No curse. He won't die. Well….. Unless you can die from embarrassment…" she trailed off in thought. "Here, you take a look at the spell." Before Gandalf had any time to react, the crown was plopped on his head and he started clucking.

"See? Cool huh?" Tatianya began to laugh. She laughed like an angel and stopped abruptly when she saw the look on her uncles face as he took the crown off a released the spell on it. "Uh oh" she ran, her uncle, most ungraceful like, chasing her around screaming bloody Mary. Anya (Tatianya's nickname), unknowingly ran straight into the soon-to-be-king and was lifted over his shoulder with a most indignant cry. Gandalf stopped in front of the King, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"You let that trouble making brat down so I can give her a thing or two on RESPECT!!! You of all people should be openly willing to this because it was your crown she spelled!!"

"'She' is right here thank you very much. And you won't give me a thing or two; I have to get ready for the Coronation. Less then an hour away it is and here I am draped over some man's shoulder."

Aragon laughed and plopped Anya down on the ground, "That Man, you are referring to, is the soon-to-be-king. Go, get dressed and ready young one." She gave Aragon a hug and stuck her tongue out at her uncle before skipping away to get ready. "You know, when I first met her, she was very serious, now she seems like a happy child." Gandalf smiled lightly in spite of the girl.

"She is incredibly mischievous at times, but when it comes down to work, she is very serious. I don't know what to do with her. I took her in after the death of her parents and left her in the Shire while we carried out our quest. I did send for her when i was in desperate need for someone to give Frodo my gift. Such a reliable, grown up woman she can be sometimes. It's hard to believe she is the same one spelling the king's crown only a short while before his Coronation." He chuckled; Aragon looked at the Sorcerer,

"Why didn't you tell us about this child?"

"It was not important at the time. She needed to be safe; Frodo knows her well, along with Sam, Merry and Pippin. What a rebellious young thing she turned out to be." The two men shared a moment of silence before Gandalf spoke again, "Come now, this is not the time to be talking about my ward. Let us prepare. I know she would be most displeased with me if she came down all nicely dressed up. She loves attention, but when that attention is from young men staring at her in a beautiful gown she will throw a fit." Aragon laughed and followed his old friend, making ready for the final preparations.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch besides the one fact that bothered Gandalf greatly. His niece was not in attendance. As the large group of celebrators walked into the dining hall for dancing and a feast, Gandalf went searching for Anya, who was in the kitchen, still in her tunic.

"Young lady, as much as the kitchen staff must enjoy your company," all of them gave him a look of 'do you really think we like her mischief?', "You must greet the king. It is your duty as one of his followers."

"But Uncle, I don't want to be seen in a dress. You know how they bother me so!" She whined as he chided her out of the kitchen and to her room.

"I know my dear. But now is the time to greet his majesty. Please clean up quickly and join us down stairs in that lovely dress I bought you."

"But Uncle!!" She sat on her bed, hands clasped together in a pleading way.

"Dear, do it for my sake. I am an old man, you are all I have for an heir and I want to show the world how wonderful you are. Please?" He clasped her hands and she gave him a look.

"……Fine, but only because you said please." She smiled and he gave her a beautiful one back.

"I always say please." He said at the door way before leaving Anya to change.

* * *

Tatianya sighed as her heels clicked on the marble floor. She walked through the hallway and contemplated running away before anyone could see her. Anya, as confident as she was, did not think of herself beautiful. This of course, was completely untrue to every other being to see her but she still thought otherwise. She paced back in forth in front of the doors before finally deciding to push them both open.

* * *

Gimli stood with the Hobbits, Legolas, Éomer, Faramir and a handful of other men. They laughed, drank and pointed out beautiful females to dance with (the Elves of the group more discreet with their thoughts of course), when the double doors that lead to the top of the stairwell to the ballroom opened.

Eyes widened. Everyone's attention stood still to the angel that entered.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I was sick in bed all week when I decided to re-watch the LOTR trilogy. I then went to my favourite website (this one of course), to see if any fan stories had been posted. Guess I was right huh? So, out of COMPLETE boredom, I read a bunch and decided to write my own. Yes, how weird is it that a Naruto fanfic writer decided to do LOTR? No idea. I like writing it though. On thing I have noticed is the difference in weird phrases used to describe stories. So, if anyone AT ALL, would like to tell me what a "slash" is, or "Mary Sue", that would be greatly appreciated. BTW, no flames. Go crazy if you want to review my grammatical or spelling errors. But if you don't like the story, don't read it. I am very straight forward on that subject (I have had some pretty mean reviews when I first started out and didn't specify my 'no mean reviews' policy. Seriously, who wants that? 'This story sucks.') one way to make me saddened is by telling me how crap my story is. Please don't do it. If you want to give CONSTRUCTIVE (I'm being idiot proof here) criticism, go right ahead, I encourage it. This is what I do for you, the probably two people who read and review this story. You make my day. Thank you, I will continue, I REALLY hope you like it.**

**Thanks **

**MOMI**


	2. Chapter 2

Anya stood at the top of the stairs feeling like a freak. How could she not? She was VERY tempted to ask if she had snot hanging out her nose or something but she refrained, the eyes of all in attendance were already on her. She didn't want to keep their eyes there. With a look of determination, she decided to walk down with as much grace and dignity as she could muster, to not look like an idiot.

On the other hand, The men in the room were drooling. The door opened and an angel dressed in an incredibly simple dress stood inside the doors, she held her chin up high and walked down the stairs, one hand on the railing beside her. Her hair was in a bun, very messy but beautiful, she wore no makeup.

Tatianya made her way to the thrown where her king sat, along with his love.

"Good Evening. My apologies for missing the Coronation." Aragon nodded, surprised by her sudden change of character. "I hope nothing went awry?" she cocked an eyebrow as she stood up from her bow. He cracked a smile,

"No my dear, nothing went awry. I wasn't expecting it to. Should I have been worried for some sort of sabotage on my crown, perchance?" she cracked a smile at him.

"Your majesty!" She said in fake shock, "Who would try to do such a thing? Surely not anyone here." He smiled back and gestured to his lover in the seat next to himself,

"My I present, Arwen, she will be my wife. Arwen, Tatianya, Gandalf the White's niece and ward." Anya bowed and kissed the outstretched hand. She then pulled herself up to the newly human ear and whispered. Arwen blushed a deep shade of red. She grinned at Anya and lightly slapped her hand. "You two know each other?" Aragon asked confused.

"Of course we do. She and I were friends for the year I stayed in Rivendell. My lord, pardon the question, but how well do you know your soon to be wife?"

"Not as much as I should from what you are implying."

"I am not implying anything. I would never imply anything like that. I must get to my Uncle now, thank you." As she walked away Anya heard Aragon asking his love what she had told her. She knew he was dying to know. What a cruel trick she was playing on him when he sat back exasperated when Arwen would not reveal the secret Anya had shared with her.

"How was that Uncle?" Anya asked finally when everyone went back to celebrating and stopped paying attention to her.

"Good, I'm impressed by how well you handled yourself."

"Can I go now?" She smiled pleadingly at her uncle, he smiled back,

"No."

"Why not Uncle?" in front of all these guests, she made it look as though she and her uncle were talking about something she enjoyed so as not to let them know she didn't want to be there. Her fake smile was waning though.

"Because, I have finally go you in a dress in a room full of very happy, eligible bachelors. This is not going to happen again if you have anything to say about it. Please, go mingle. I know most of these men, with the exception of the king, want to dance with you. Try, for me, try and find a man you are interested in. You are now almost seventeen, I know it seem young to you but I want you to talk to a man. Not play tricks on him and try to get to know him without him storming off. Did I ever tell you about a distant cousin of mine? Just like you she was…." Gandalf had not noticed his ward had walked off. She now sat at a table with Merry and Pippin, talking about which one would make a better dance partner.

"Why don't we try a contest here then? Hmm? One of you dances with me, the other one… Eowyn!" Hearing her voice, Eowyn floated over to the table looking at the three with innocent questioning. "Eowyn, would you like to participate in a dance contest?"

"Yes, I would." She said after a moment, "What are the stakes?"

"Oh, we are playing with stakes. Hmm, Merry, Pippin? This isn't our competition, what are the stakes?"

"If you lose-" Merry started, he of course was referring to Anya and Pippin because he was head over heels for Eowyn. "You both have to dance with the person's of our choosing!"

"People, Merry, not person's" Eowyn corrected him, making him blush.

"Same goes for you then!" Stated Pippin as he dragged Anya out to the dance floor. It was not easy dancing with the Hobbit, in the end Tatianya just picked Pippin up and danced with him like that, it made him laugh. Merry on the other hand, was convinced to stay put on the ground and although it wasn't easy for him to dance with Eowyn, but they enjoyed themselves.

Through this, when Anya sat back down, she noticed the stares being given to her before each men in turn (who looked at her ) turned his head away, to intimidated to ask for a dance. She sighed as her uncle sat next to the four and spoke after a moment or two,

"Eowyn and Pippin won that challenge. They were far better dance partners then you and Pippin." Pippin frowned at the man, indignant.

"Not true!! We won that one, right Anya?"

"I whole heartedly agree!" She stood up and then said, "But if the judge says otherwise we must obey his words." She outright laughed at Pippin's grumbling,

"When did we even decide he was the judge?! When did we even state there was a judge!!??"

"Pippin, my dear fellow," Merry looked at him mischievously, "did you forget about our bet?" Pippin looked uneasily over at his best friend, "you must now go ask……" An evil smile snuck onto Merry's face, "You must ask Gimli for a dance!"

Pippin's eyes widened in shock and horror, "You don't mean that!!"

"Oh yes I do!!!" Merry nudged his friend in the direction of the dwarf, "Or are you chickening out?"

"This is cruel and evil my friend. But as I am an honest and trustworthy Hobbit-" Merry snorted and gave him a look, Pippin continued, "I will be true to my word…. If you can catch me first!" And Pippin took off out of the hall, Merry yelled after him before running to find him,

"CHEATER!!!"

Eowyn took a seat closer to Anya and laughed along side the girl. "You know" she started getting Anya's attention, "you need to ask someone to dance too. Someone of my choosing!" She gave a smile to her friend,

"I don't!!"

"You do, don't deny it. You mustn't go back on your word or else I won't trust you again" Eowyn said in a sing song voice.

"…..Fine. Only because I'm a good person that way!" She sniffed, trying to hide her fear. Eowyn laughed,

"I won't choose a horrible man for you. How about………." She tapped her finger under her chin and pointed at one that was with a group, laughing and enjoying each other's company. "Legolas! Ask Legolas. I know he is a very sought after Elf. He is also quite refine." Anya blushed. She REALLY didn't want to ask an Elf, they were so proud, he would probably turn her down anyway. "You will be fine!" Eowyn grasped Anya's hands and pulled her up. "This party is going to last for quite a few more hours. The sun had only set an hour ago. You might as well enjoy your time here with a handsome male!" She nudged Anya toward the group and sat back down.

"I hope someone smites you for this," She told her friend. Her walk began, the dancing hall seemed quite a bit bigger then it was when she first walked in. she could see the very elegant female Elves at one table, eying their prince. It was hard getting to him through the bushel of dancing couples. When she finally saw them again after moving through all the people, she broke out into a cold sweat.

One thing about Tatianya that not many people knew is that she was no good with men. Romantically. She could prank them, flirt with them on rare occasions but, holding one's hand or being intimate, even if it was just a dance, she got incredibly nervous. Taking another deep breath and wiping herself over quickly with a handkerchief, she gracefully walked over to the group.

A silence came upon them when one noticed her approach. She bowed slightly, and smiled warmly, "Good evening gentlemen. I require a dance partner, do you know where one might be available?" She looked at all of them, each lighting up and noticing each other's feeling.

"Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, would you mind dearly if I were to dance with you?", she hid her absolute mortification about him potentially saying no locked deep inside her. The men who were arguing stopped and gave evil looks to the long haired Elf. He raised an eyebrow and she cocked her head, as if knowing what his reply was.

"Yes. It is not often I get to dance with a beautiful woman" He took the hand she held out and led her to the dance floor.

"Flattery, my dear Prince, will get you no where with me, have I not already told you this?" She gave him a playful smile.

"'My Dear Prince', this is a new one. What makes you think I'm so dear?" He avoided her previous comment to try and slip her up. All the females who had ever flirted with him were bound to slip up easily around him. To him, Anya was just like every other female. Albeit, quite a bit more lovely, but a regular old lady none the less. They all just wanted his title or him as a trophy. He would never understand the jealousy each woman in the room felt for her to be dancing with him and not them.

"I call you that as a term of respect. If it is offending, might I enquire what you would like me to refer to you as?" she dodged faltering at the question. She had encountered males similar to Legolas. Each playing the game of superiority. Of course, Tatianya was very competitive, and every man who played this game with her ended up losing. This, she round, she knew through the Prince's personality, may be harder to win then the previous.

They danced with grace, Legolas pondering her rebuttal. She obviously had played this before and knew how to avoid the little tricks he said to make her lose her confidence and show how pathetic she really was. Legolas, was an amazing gentleman, every other person who did not have hidden meanings behind their actions toward him or his friends he was perfectly sweet with. Only those who wanted something from him, or him itself, were the ones he showed a subtle dislike for.

"Sire. You can refer to as Sire." He smiled internally as the Anya gave a slight indignant look. With the song finished, he continued, "Thank you for a waste of my time. I hope never to spend any more with you." He bowed and walked off towards Aragon.

Anya held in her utter newly found disdain for this man. She glided off towards Eowyn, who was laughing at her friends shocking news.

"Can you believe that, that AWFUL man would say something like that to me!?" Her rant went on for some time, Eowyn finally giving up in trying to calm the distraught Sorceress and finding a dance partner to go off with.

Gandalf took a seat near his niece when the other woman left; knowing what went down between her and Legolas. "You see Uncle?" she began, "this is why I hate celebrations, something always manages to get under my skin! This time a MAN! Can you believe I let a MAN bother me so?!"

Gandalf sat quietly chuckling to himself. Anya shot him a dirty look. "What old man?"

"Oh nothing," he said, his eyes playful. Tatianya tapped her foot against the floor impatiently. "It would just happen though that a friend of mine has invited you to stay in his domain. I said yes on your behalf because of his high ranking I couldn't turn him down."

"Oh?" suspicion filled Gandalf's niece, she was about to get some news she would not enjoy.

"You have been invited by Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, to stay and study with his fellow Elves." He looked at her expression. Changing from confusion, to understanding, to mortification and anger.

"God help me and say he is NOT the father of a certain ass hole Elf prince name Legolas." Her eyes were pleading for an answer she knew deep down she would not get.

Gandalf stood up and started to walk away, "Pack up your belongings my dear, you and the Hobbits are leaving next month to stay in Mirkwood."

Anya stood and slipped from the hall as inconspicuously as possible. She stormed into her bedroom and thought over the events of that evening and of the near future. She was one angry girl. After breaking just about every breakable object in her room, Anya flopped down on her bed and slept her anger away. Gandalf was going to get hell.

* * *

True to her word (or thought as the case may be), Gandalf had been given hell the next week. From losing his voice, finding oatmeal in his hat. Even his horse, Shadowfax, was found to be black one day. A colour the horse thought made him look wonderful. Needless to say, Gandalf watched every move he made, the other people in the castle enjoying his misery. He was thankful for the day Tatianya would leave for Mirkwood. The Hobbits had changed their minds and decided to go back to the Shire two days earlier, leaving Anya to fend for herself.

Gandalf watched as his niece climbed onto her horse, ready for the trip.

"Be careful my dear, we want the death of our newly appointed king on your hands." Gandalf watched as Aragon climbed aboard his horse, Gimli at his side on a pony which was quite a laughable sight. The stupid, no good, ass hole, stuck up, selfrighteous, Prince Legolas had left immediately after the Festival. Tatianya knew he'd be surprised to find her there. With one last look at the castle, she and her two other companions set off (along with a handful or two of guards, more like 45 if you asked Anya).

* * *

The journey to Mirkwood was fairly relaxing. On the last night of their trip, Anya went out to explore. They had less then two hours to get to the town but the palace was another hour or so and the guards were to (*wimpy*) tired to continue. So they rested for the night.

One thing to note about Tatianya was her personal hygiene. It didn't matter to her in the least. She didn't bathe once during the two week trip and didn't even brush her hair. She just left it sitting in a knotted bun. But this early morning, she went to a nearby creek to clean herself up. She was taught by her mother when she was still alive to always look good for those around you. She had said you can be a slob in your own company but looking good for other's show how dignified you are. So that was what she was going to do.

She combed her hair in the water, getting rid of the dirt and grease. She scrubbed at her skin until it turned pink. She got out and put on fresh clothes and dried her hair in the towel she brought. Unknown to her normally keen senses, someone watched her from the shadows. She sat down by the collective fire the campers shared and ran her fingers through her hair as she dried it. When it was only damp, she twisted it into a series of twists and curls, piling on top of her head, keeping it in place with the pins she kept with her. Two of her small intricately decorated daggers held the final pieces in place, the two crossing over each other in her hair, only exposing the handles so no one knew they were actually weapons. Better safe then sorry.

By the time the rest of the men (and Dwarf) woke up, Tatianya had already gotten up and put on makeup and a dress. Two things she on normal occasions she wouldn't be caught dead in. the dress was floor length and was white and strapless, the cloak she wore over top was shear and hid her face somewhat because she put up the hood.

On their easy going trot towards Mirkwood, Gimli rode up beside his 'sister'. "So, I am assuming someone pissed you off royally some time a little while ago?" Gimli was good, he knew how she acted and presented herself when she was hurt deeply.

"You have no idea, Gimli."

The castle was enormous. It was partly hidden in the forest that covered the domain in ruled. Walking through the halls was magical. It felt like a forest indoors. Which it was. Most of the guards were given quarters which they retired in. a few guards went with Aragon and Tatianya. Gimli stayed behind, he said in a very noble tone that he was not prepared to meet the man who had imprisoned his father without taking his axe to him quite yet. Anya laughed mercilessly at this.

She and her King walked and talked quietly about what customs they must show the King of Mirkwood. He was interrupted by one of the Kings lords (the Elf King's lord) who wanted to talk over something or other, so Tatianya found herself behind the few guards she was with. They did not bother her due to how amazing she looked it intimidated them greatly.

The doors to the Throne Room opened and Aragon was introduced. Anya stood behind the guards and adjusted one of the daggers digging into her scalp. She saw the Prince standing next to his father's throne. She thought of all the ways she could kill him using one of the dagger's in her hair. She broke off of the thought when she heard Aragon speaking,

"You had a request of the White Wizard. I brought you what you have requested." Anya realized he was talking about her and figured that was her cue to walk up to the throne. She walked between the guards who moved at only her smile. One almost fell over, unprepared for the happy look. She stepped beside Aragon and curtsied low to the ground, briefly glancing at the surprised prince. He was not expecting her.

"Your majesty." She chimed, her voice of an angel. The king smiled back at her, "Sire." She said, nodding to Legolas using her sickly sweet voice. "It is nice to be invited to your home."

* * *

**ONE REVIEW!!! WOOT!!!!! Pathetic huh? I don't care, every review makes me happy because they show me my effort is appreciated. Thx.**

**MOMI**


	3. Chapter 3

Once the invitations were all said and done, Anya made her way to the rooms she would be staying in. it was a huge wing, the guest wing, where the king had wanted her to stay but Anya was not satisfied with the beauty and furniture. It was a very enclosed and did not have many windows to show off the outside. Being the girl she was, Anya decided to take action. She would ask around and find a place to stay out in the beautiful city in Mirkwood.

"Brilliant!" she stated, walking out the door and leaving for the city.

* * *

Unbeknown to Tatianya, a very angered Elf prince was having an angry conversation with his father.

"How can such a thing be allowed to stay in our domain?" Legolas walked with his father through the palace, trying to wrap his head around what th king was trying to accomplish.

"Oh come now," his father began, "I invited Gandalf's niece to study with us because she is to be his heir. You know in the past we have had some bad encounters and now I want to start off by having good relations with this girl. Therefore we can summon her if we are in need or have a dire situation. There was a time when Gandalf wouldn't help us Elves for anything. We had such a terrible relationship that we could not receive help from those we need. This time will be different. It is a good idea, no?" the King observed his son, he was normally graceful and content, his eyes though were filled with turmoil that the king did not understand. "Gandalf told me she will turn sixteen soon, a good age for marriage. I wonder if there is someone who can tame a being such as she." His hints were not unnoticed by his son.

"I do not care for her in the least, marriage will never be something that will bind either her or me together. Tatianya is a bother and a tease, I will not demote myself to someone of her level."

"You speak too harshly on someone you do not know well, Legolas. You loathed Aragon upon your first few encounters with him and now you are his most loyal companion."

"That is different." Legolas cut him off sharply, realizing his rudeness he bowed his head in apology.

"it is no different, the only difference is she is a girl who will live much longer then the average human. Why not be bound in holy matrimony to an Elf, another being who will live just as long as she will?"

"She will never be tamed, from the stories I have heard she is nothing but a trickster, bent on creating havoc in the middle of peace. Father, I tire if this conversation, may I take my leave?" the king nodded letting Legolas spin on his heels heading toward his rooms. The King laughed silently to himself, the joys of growing up for him were gone but he could still watch his son pretend to be well above his years.

Anya was dying. She was really hungry and pissed, and still in the castle. Aragon had left leaving her to fend for herself and get hopelessly lost in the labyrinth that is Mirkwood Castle. She couldn't even find the exit, she just ended up in one hallway into another, until the sun's light began to hide behind the trees. Anya sighed and plunked herself down against the wall of one of the many hundreds of hallways.

"This is ridiculous." She was annoyed with herself, "I am to be one of the most powerful sorceresses in the land and I can't even find my way out of a Castle. Wonderful, we are all doomed." Her muttering was noticed by an Elf who happened to be taking this certain path to his rooms, "I mean really, why isn't there a map to this place? How do you expect to leave if you can not find your way out?"

"I guess you don't." Anya looked up to see the amused Elf prince Legolas before her. "Why are you always so incompetent?"

"I have nothing to say to you." She got up and walked right passed the Elf,

"Aren't your rooms the other direction?"

"….. shut up, I knew that." She turned and began to walk the other way, the Prince on her heels, "Why did you accept my father's invitation knowing I would be here?"

"I didn't, I thought you would have better things to do than hang around your father all day. I took his invite because I want to learn about fighting. Uncle refuses to teach me claiming it is too dangerous so I will learn from the best."

"Oh? And what type of weaponry are you wanting to learn."

"Why are you so interested?" Anya turned around and bumped into the still moving Legolas, "You have already expressed your desire to stay away from me as a waste your time so much, _sire, _yet here you are, making conversation with me. I mean, seriously, what is your problem?"

Legolas shrugged, "I like to tease."

Anya turned back around and began to walk until she found the hallway split in two. "You know, for all the hype about you and your grace you really are just an ass. You know this right?"

"Only to you it would seem."

"That is because I do not grovel at your feet like a lost puppy. I truly thought you were a nice guy and then you pull out this ass hole and totally blow my good thoughts about you away." Anya turned left and took a few steps before turning around to see Legolas walking the other way, "and the second I have something to say, you walk away, aren't you nice!"

Legolas glanced over his shoulder, "I am walking the correct direction to your rooms, you will end up outside in the meadow if you continue that direction." Stupidly enough, Legolas had no realization that was Anya's original intention, to go outside, so when he noticed her booking it through the hallway opposite his, he decided to follow. At a graceful walking pace though, there was no way he was going to run unless it was completely necessary.

Being outside in the beautiful meadow was a relief for Tatianya. She would not stay inside long if she could help it and for her, the main reason she even came to live with the Elves was to explore their realm. It was fascinating. Anya kicked off her shoes and ran to a bridge sitting eight feet over a beautiful stream over looking the rest of the realm. She sat, her feet dangling over the edge of the bridge, vaguely aware of the presence sitting next to her.

"Here you are again," she began, her voice lazy with drinking in the sight, "why won't you be gone?"

"My father's wishes are that I accompany you everywhere. I am to be your guard during your stay."

"Sucks to be you."

"My sentiments exactly." Anya gave him a look, he gaze toward the city.

"you really despise me do you not?"

"I do, in a way. In others, you are different then the other type of people I dislike."

"how so?"

He gave her a long look, as if deciding if she was worthy enough to hear his opinion. When he spoke finally, his words were even and crisp, tangible and it seemed as though Anya could really feel what he felt.

"You look at others as if they are beneath you, but you seem kind and gentle with them anyway. As well as the fact that I have never met a female sorceress before and you are one of a kind in that respect, I do not know what you are capable of, that is frustrating. Normally I am able to sense the abilities any normal being has, even Gandalf, but you are a mystery. I hate mysteries."

"You hate a lot of things."

"….yes, I suppose I do. This of course, begs the question, how did you become a sorceress?"

Anya tilted her head to the side and continued to swing her feet from the balcony, "I used to do this all the time when I was little. My father and I would swing our feet under the bridge near our home. When he and my mother passed, I would sit on any bridge and do this exactly, a stress reliever you could call it. My parents died fighting off a group of Uruk-ai that had come to kill our home. They had come for me seeing as Sarumon knew of my potential as a successor to Gandalf. It makes sense, killing me, if my parents had just let them none of the villagers would have died, nor my parents. I guess it is hard to kill one that is not even out of diapers. Anyway, after hearing my tragic tale, Gandalf took me in as his apprentice. We visited the Shire often. I hid while he went out, I didn't like to be seen.

The there was the test. Gandalf wanted to see the extent of my powers and so he put me through rigorous tasks the involved lots of patience and magic. All of what I learned at the time was through near-death experiences. It's weird, if I want to learn a powerful spell or something, I need to try and kill myself."

"That can not be too hard for someone who is too be a great Mage."

"HAH!" she laughed and turned to look Legolas straight on, "Tell that to me again when YOU accidentally fall out of a tree and into the middle of over 100 very hungry goblins with nothing to protect yourself with."

"It is because you are a girl." He replied, as if it was common knowledge.

"Excuse me?" Tatianya's words were seething.

"Females have far less strength and will power then males. Therefore they are clumsy and come about with the destruction of the world. Well, they will at some point or another. You are reckless and incapable of handling what gift you were given."

"Okay, so you are saying you don't think I should be a sorceress? I am not CAPABLE of IT?!"

Legolas took a moment to ponder her fury and stood, a small, teasing smile gracing his lips. "That is exactly what I am saying." He left then, leaving Anya open mouthed and wide eyed.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU ASS HOLE!!!" she screamed and proceeded the chase.

* * *

If Anya was thinking properly and not blinded by anger, she would have thought about her getting hopelessly lost, again, if she chased Legolas all around the castle. She could not find him, he probably had gone to sleep within the past hour in which she lost sight of him. Being so incredibly lost, again, Tatianya decided instead of spending th rest of the night attempting to find her rooms, she would just find a comfy wall to sleep against.

Alas, no comfy wall was found so she decided to just sit down and fall asleep against the one she was closet too. Had she thought about it clearly, she would have realized walls are not really for sleeping against so most would not be all that comfortable anyway. Anya could be an idiot some days.

At what appeared to be twilight, a certain Elf walked down a hallway and spotted one beautiful girl sleeping there. Legolas looked around to see if there was anyone who could take her back to her rooms but most had retired to their rooms by then.

So, as silently as possible, Legolas picked up the girl and began the long walk to her quarters. _Lord only knows why she is all the way over at the other end of the castle._ Were his first thoughts, his second was commenting about how heavy she was. And why was he carrying her? he could have easily woken up an underling to do his bidding, but that would nut have been fair.

Although Legolas had a bitter distaste for the sleeping Anya, it urked him to think of anyone else carrying her around. She was his charge, no matter how much he wished otherwise, and he would make it so she would learn everything she needed to in the swiftest manor so he could get her out of his domain. Opening her door, he slipped in and threw back her sheets with one hand, the other holding a very hard sleeper of a girl. Placing her in the bed, Legolas stifled a yawn and began his walk to his rooms, taking a second to look back at Anya. She was not at all annoying when she slept, she seemed calm and beautiful. He knew a woman that fit his expectations was an Elvish woman, if any at all, and this thing on the bed would wake up to be a roaring beast.

Legolas walked into his rooms, thinking about an arranged marriage his father had set up for him and a potential other. He would meet this lady tomorrow, and he would make his decision. But for now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

**DONE!!! Anyway, no lovey dovey yet, I did that stuff in my other stories, rushing into love, and I just want to make this one grow, so, probably not for a little bit yet. Do not FEAR though, there will be hints of things here and there, just for you. And *AHEM* (deep breath) THREE REVIEWS, YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! More fun to come, **

**MOMI**


End file.
